Home is where your heart is
by leanatasha
Summary: Raquael and Marleene were once young princesses in love. Now, they are Rachel and Marley, girls who don't belong in their schools. They are bullied and they don't have a home anymore because tragedy made them come to our land. But now they are back home- and they brought "friends". Unfortunately being home means war.


Chapter 1 - Home

Rachel hears Mr. Shue speak about this week assignment: home.

Home.

One of Rachel's most hated words. She doesn't have a home. People took that from her.

Home.

She had a home once.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Raquael." Her father caught her as she and Marleene ran around the castle halls. The snow brought a storm, stopping the two little girls from playing outside. So they decided to run round the castle trying to find secret passages or something equal entertainment since they didn't had lessons today. "Marleene." He says catching his other daughter on his arms. His large figure easily hold both girls._

 _"_ _Father." They both say looking up with their big eyes, ones brown's other blue's. Those eyes made the man loose his strong hold of himself as the almost meant at the sight._

 _"_ _You two little troublemakers. What are you doing?"_

 _"_ _We wanted to play outside but Master Hiram said it was too dangerous outsize. So we went to see Alyssandra but she was too occupied with her dressmaking to want to play with us." Raquael explain very fast speed, something very common for the little girl. She was truly the smallest, even with Merleene being four years younger, the middle daughter still managed to be smaller in her height than her younger sister._

 _"_ _What about your brother?"_

 _"_ _Father! You know Bernard went to meet his future princess."_

 _"_ _But I told her I had already to pretty princesses with me." A male voice says behind them as they turn around at the same time seeing the tall raven haired prince, so they ran to him trying to out speed the other as they found the arms of the heir. "If me leaving for some months makes the two of you run to me with those smiles I just have to leave more times. Because seeing the most beautiful princesses giving me smiles just makes me year."_

 _"_ _Don't be silly. Ally is the prettiest." Raquael tells him almost offended that he didn't called their sister the most beautiful._

 _"_ _And you're still the smallest, Rachel." He says ruffling her brown hair as she protested his action but not the use of her nickname._

 _"_ _Master LeRoy says I still can grow a lot."_

 _"_ _Did you find a princess to marry?"_

 _"_ _Now Marley you know I not easy to please. Come on I hear someone was making berries cake."_

 _Suddenly the two girls start to run in direction to the kitchen._

 _"_ _Those two will drive you nuts when they get my age." The prince told his father as they both embraced. "_

 _"_ _Can be must worst than what you and Alyssandra already make me suffer."_

 _"_ _Where is she?"_

 _"_ _Making a dress it appears. Yesterday was more dancing lessons."_

 _"_ _One of these days she is asking you when she will get married." Upon seeing her father's expression he stopped joking. "She's 16."_

 _"_ _Is not that unusual."_

 _"_ _We are not those kingdoms who married their daughters when they are still kids' dad."_

.

.

.

It was the end of the week of this home assignment and Rachel still hasn't performed a song. She could see everyone in the club found it strange. Rachel tried but every time she look for a song and started to sing she would cry her heart out. She missed her family. Yes LeRoy and Hiram were nice and everything but sometimes it only made it worst because they were from there. Her home. She can still remember the day her brother – she can still remember the day her brother used his last magic to send her and Marleene to this land. A sacrifice as the war approached them. The two princesses kept saved.

There are days she hates his decision. She misses her home, her family. She misses the beauty of her Kingdome.

There are days when she remembers what war can do. She knows her brother saved their lives. Even if they were separated they were saved.

Alyssandra however isn't safe. No, Alyssandra, last Rachel heard from her, she was right in the middle of the said war. Right were it all started and married to the man in change- the man who murdered her father. Destroyed her family. Her land. All for power.

Alyssandra was far from save and probably the only member of her family still in her land.

.

.

.

In Louisiana, a young girl named Marley Rose is in the locker looking for her history book. She could feel Kitty' hatred eyes on her as Ryder smile at her from the locker next to her. Ryder was nice. He liked. Marley could feel it. But he wasn't Jake.

Jake, second to her family, Jake is the person she misses the most. Jake was the kitchen boy who would make her smile and gave her cake everything she was sad or didn't had anyone to make her company. Jake taught Marley how to dance, not those ballroom dances, not people's dances, the ones inappropriate for princesses to dance. Marley also taught Jake how to dance- the boring ball dances. They spend hours in the kitchen dancing without any music around them.

She loves Jake. Jake who as soon the fight found her home took a stand to fight in the army. To protect her Kingdome. To protect her.

She misses Jake. And while Ryder is nice to her he doesn't make her blush or laugh when she shouldn't. Ryder is nice- but not Jake.

She wonders about Raquael the most. Because she in this land was well. She likes to imagine what life Raquael has in this land. If she's popular- does she lives in her house that is a reminder of the castle- if she misses Jessie as much she missed Jake.

Wondering about Alyssandra is always sad. So Marleene. Marley, now she's Marley. Doesn't wonder about her older sister.

.

.

.

While both girls are separated from each other and from their land, at night they wished for the same. Peace so they can be back, but today is a bad day for them: Marley was called fat by Kitty again and her clothes aren't fitting her anymore and Rachel was slushie again only to be bullied because she didn't performed a song about home.

That night both girls wished for the same thing: to be home.

The next day when Rachel was in glee club and Marley was being teases about her weight by Kitty at the same time she flirted with Ryder. Something amazing happened: they both passed out. When they woke up they were back home… but so was the people who were with them.


End file.
